Life After 'The First Time'
by Innocently-Whimsical92
Summary: Set after 'The First Time'. 'Klaine' have taken the next step and there is still one person hell bent on making their relationship faulter
1. Chapter 1

He had more of a spring in his step than usual and he knew why. The buzz still hadn't lessened over the weekend and needless to say he was on an all time high.

Blaine Anderson had a massive grin plastered on his face from ear to ear, adorned in casual smart jeans, shirt and a golf style jumper he bounded down the halls humming the familiar tune of 'Teenage Dream'. His shoes clicked and clacked with every step until he stopped at his locker to adjust his bow tie in the mirror, a light shade of green that complemented the shades and tones of blues in his jumper and brought out the honey pigment in his eyes, with dating a boy like Kurt it was definately a challenge keeping up appearances.

The locker then slammed and all of a sudden the dapper boy was snapped out of his daze and pivoted around on his heel to be greeted by the icy coldness of a grape slushie, students laughed and he sighed leaning back on the locker, this certainly wasn't like Dalton- he licked his lips, the sweet taste of the grape made his lips curve into a smile and even this couldn't bring him down.

"Dude, You really need to watch out for those guys", Finn stopped and looked down at the boy with an arched brow, certainly Blaine knew to keep on guard. "Come On, I'm heading to practice, you can use the showers to wash your hair, you keep spare clothes right?" Blaine smiled and laughed at how Finn had been looking at him, the taller boy had his brows knotted in confusion at him but clearly unamused but of course being Kurt's step-brother it was his responsibilty to help out. "Thanks Finn, uhh, yeah i should do" he re-opened his locker and grabbed out a bag of spare clothes and continued to walk down the hall with the taller boy whilst ingnoring all the looks he was being given. The slushie was beginning to dry after the cold ice had slid from his clothes to the floor as he walked, staining his skin and clothes with blotches of purple and the smile never faded which caused Finn to look ahead woith uneasyness as he tried to figure out why Blaine was being so frightningly happy or even why his brother would be with someone so upbeat all the time, it wasn't normal to Finn.

They entered the doors to be greeted with the sounds of boys chattering, the bangs of football and helmet and the stench of sweat- It took the small boy aback when he entered but he followed Finn.

"'Sup Hobbit, what brings you round the big boys? Looking for new eye candy? 'cause I know none of these guys bend that way", Finn punched Puck on the arm at this statement before Blaine could answer "Dude! Watch it! I know he isn't really here for that, specially seeing as he would lose all of his teeth if he was even looking at someone else, no one disses Kurt" He held his towel to his hips as he went to move past Blaine sending him a wink and a smile to show his statement wasn't in a harsh way though it would have been followed through if he would hurt his boyfriend.

Kurt. Gorgeous, Beautiful Kurt.

Blaine again snapped into a haze thinking of his boyfriend at the mere mention his name, his flawless skin, his pink pouted lips and mostly his glass like filled blue eyes filled with a twinkle only he had. His mind wondered more, the feeling of his thumb stroking his hips in a circular movement, his nose on the tip of his moving from side to side in slow eskimo kisses, his-

"Man! What's the Homo doing in here?" Azimo had shouted barbarically across the room gaining the attention of the rest of the football team and a now fully clothed Puck moved in front of him ready for the large boy to make another comment.

"Dude, that's not cool! You don't speak like that, he is only cleaning hiself up then going back to class!" Puck had moved forward with his statement to be stood next to Finn who was clearly livid with the statement as his hand clenched into a fist, if he learnt anything from his experiences it was to step up and fight for what he felt was right, he nearly lost his only brother when Karofsky had threatened his life and he wasn't going to let it happen to anyone else. "Looks like we better not drop the soap, eh boys?", the locker room roared in laughter with Azimo before Puck had reavhed out and grabbed the collar of his footbal shirt to be pushed out of the way by Finn who took Puck's place and pinned the large boy against the lockers, no words were exchanged but they were forced apart by Coach Beist.

"Now i don't know what the hell is going on here but i am getting sick of telling you boys to sort it out" she looked at the drenched and stained Blaine, eyeing him up and down, "The showers are to your right then straight ahead." Blaine nodded and walked away, "And if any of you don't like it of feel uncomfortable feel free to leave but you will not pick on anyone for who they are, got it?"

After about 15 minutes in the shower wiping off the slushie from his hair Blaine stepped out and dried himself, these slushie's were getting ridiculous and now he would have to walk around for the rest of the day with his curls running wild. He put on some dark blue jeans and a white vest top, over it was an open blue striped dress shirt, it would have to do. He tried moving his hair in a way that he could have liked it but gave up. Walking down the halls he picked up the pace to make it to his English class bumping into Coach Sylvester along the way.

'This really isn't my day...' he thought to himself as Sue composed herself and he awaited one of her viscious remarks.

"You, i suggest that if you are going to galavant across the hall to do it in a manner that would not be threatening to a talent such as myself and in a way that wont grant you a detention for glavanting in the first place. I am aware that you have currently missed first lesson mathmatics and really shouldn't miss another class but you see my short friend you do not help yourself. Lucky for you bullying has granted you to be able to wear some bareable and might i add normal clothes today, i hate the fact you resemble a miniature William Shuester", She stared at him coldly with her eyes as he gulped, "Though i do see why you gel your hair down in a greasy mass every day to my disdain"

With that she walked away muttering under her breath and he took the chance to go to his lesson before he came back to rant at him some more. He opened the door to see the lesson had started and apologised before taking his seat next to Kurt who had looked up from his head being in his hand to capture Blaine's gaze. "What took you so long?"

Blaine chuckled as he got out his books.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey Guys! LW here! this fic is based on after 'The first Time' and you will be seeing alot of Blaine, Kurt &amp; Sebastian.<em>**

**_I dont like that boy one ickle bit! _**

**_I am open to ideas and scenarios so feel free to PM me! this is my second fic i am starting in the Glee fandom and i would like some reviews, please? :3_**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt had been sat in English with his head in hand not really interested in the lesson itself. It had been just a few days and he had expected to see the comforting face of his boyfriend at first period History but the smaller boy failed to show.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

This was boring. It was hardly getting tolerable anymore until the door swung open and a boy stood apologising quietly to the teacher before he hurried to his seat. Kurt moved his head from his hand, his lips parted as he stared at the new spectacle before him, Blaine looked gorgeous.  
>Never had Kurt seen Blaine without any hair gel and from the way his boyfriend had described his unruly hair when the question was brought up Kurt would have thought that he had a tumbleweed stuck to his hair in a giant mass but no, it was a rich dark brown with curls flicking outwards in all places, framing his face. Another thing that was what he was wearing, he had never seen his boyfriend in such a casual manner that did not consist of a loose shirt and sweat pants when having lazy afternoons, he usually liked having the challange of keeping up a dapper look whilst dating a major fashionista.<p>

Luckily when Blaine sat down he was too occupied with getting his books set up to notice Kurt had licked his lips so slightly and softly bit down on his bottom one.

"What took you so long?". he smiled as Blaine chuckled before they both got silenced by the english teacher.

* * *

><p>The day was going painfully slow. After about a week of being at Mckinley High no one had batted an eyelid at Blaine what with him being a 'Gleek' after all but as soon as one girl pointed him out others seemed to lay their gazes upon him watching his every move, his unintentional make over had gained alot of unwanted attention and if it wasn't making Blaine feel uncomfortable it was blaitantly obvious that Kurt was. Usually the would sit together with the rest of the Glee Club and talk about the weekly assignment in excitement but Blaine had been pulled away by multiple Cheerio's making Kurt send multiple bitch glares at each and every one of them in hope they would drop dead on the spot.<p>

Blaine looked at him apologetically as he pushed through the mass of girls. "Hey Babe", he kissed his cheek as he shuffled along the bench next to him. Kurt smirked over Blaine's shoulder at the girls stood with eyes wide thinking 'Bitch Please'. Needless to say the New Directions' had to look twice before realising who he was.

"Dude, What's with the new get up?"

"You look hot for a Hobbit"

"Liking the new look"

"Your hair looks like broccoli"

Eyes turned to Brittany who had made the last comment before turning back to the boys, Kurts arm wrapped around Blaine's with his head slightly on Blaine's shoulder as he ate, "Uhh... thank guys but i only look like this cause the hockey team tried to make me into a human snow cone, i should really leave some gel here in case it happens again".

They drifted off the subject at lunch and a slight beep informed Blaine that he had recieved a message, lightly moving Kurt aside so he could reach for his cellphone from his jeans. He gulped lightly at the message on the screen trying so hard not to change his expression as he new his blue-eyed beau was looming over with a quirked eyebrow, clearly interested.

**_Hey B, I've missed you, Coffee soon? my treat ;)- Sebastian_**

"Who was that Honey?", Blaine had no time to reply and snapped his phone shut at Kurt's question before pulling him back into a side hug in his seat pecking him on the side of his head whilst no one was looking. "Wes, he's been doing greta since Dalton he was just letting me know how things were going". Kurt arched his brow again as he moved away looking at Blaine skeptically before grinning "How is he doing?"

DAMN.

He hadn't been ready for that one, he really had set him up for a blow.

"He's been working for a high rated law firm and is working his way up, he's enjoying it", Kurt nodded as the bell rang the went seperate ways to different classes, Blaine took out his phone and tapped away,

_**I'm free after Glee, Lima Bean?- Blaine**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey! I've updated! it's a short chapter because my laptop is going to die soon :( I hope you enjoy it and review!<em>**


End file.
